Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 12
For the Chinese version of this level, see Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 12 (Chinese version). Dynamic: |FR = A Neon Mixtape Tour piñata |NR = A money bag |before = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 11 |after = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 13}} Waves 5|note1 = Rap plays|zombie2 = |zombie3 = 3|note3 = 100% Plant Food|zombie4 = 2 3 4 5 |zombie5 = 3 3 3 2 3 4|note5 = First flag; Punk plays|zombie6 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note6 = 100% Plant Food|zombie7 = 4 3 5|note7 = Pop plays|zombie8 = 1 3 5 |note8 = 100% Plant Food|zombie9 = 1 3 5 2|zombie10 = |note10 = Final flag; Metal plays}} Strategies The Great NMT Cheese Plan :Created by *'Required plants:' **Thyme Warp + Imitater **Stallia **Power Lily **Instants of choice (recommended: Cherry Bomb, Sun Bean, Blover + Spring Bean, Stunion) *The idea behind this strategy is to abuse Thyme Warp to infinitely stall the horde, then defeat them with instants. The naturally dropped sun is enough to pay for the plants, although you can use Sun Bean in conjunction with Cherry Bomb or Power Lily to earn more. *No standing plants are used; this strategy is meant to deal with hordes of Hair Metal Gargantuar in endless levels. *Remember to only use Thyme Warp when they are right next to the lawn mowers. Use Stallia to further slow the horde. Peas Craze :Created by *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Potato Mine **Threepeater/Laser Bean (recommended) **Cherry Bomb **Magnet-shroom **Thyme Warp **Citron (optional, will make level easier) *Threepeaters/Laser Beans are your main offensive plants in this strategy. *Start by planting two columns of Sun-shrooms (you can also plant one column, but two columns are easier), when you have enough sun, plant one column of Threepeaters/Laser Beans. *Use Cherry Bomb or Thyme Warp if the lawn gets overwhelmed with zombies. *When the Hair Metal Gargantuar comes in, plant a Citron and use Plant Food on it. If you do not have Citron, use Plant Food on Laser Bean. *Use Thyme Warp when the Hair Metal Gargantuar is too close to your plants if you do not have Plant Food. Strategy 3 :Created by *''Required plants:'' **Twin Sunflower **Bonk Choy **Repeater **Hurrikale **Lava Guava **Shrinking Violet **Gold Bloom *Going left to right, plant Twin Sunflowers on column one, Repeaters on column two, and Bonk Choys on column three. *Use Shrinking Violet on Glitter Zombies, forcing them to take twice the normal damage from Repeaters, and killing them faster. Once they are dead, the zombies behind them are vulnerable. *Use Shrinking Violet on Hair Metal Gargantuar to deny it the use of its Imp. Gallery NMT Day-12 EP.png|By NMT-D12 TULO1.png|First flag by NMT-D12 TULO2.png|Final flag by ThisUserLikesOreo NMT-D12 TULO3.png|Finished by ThisUserLikesOreo Nmt12.png|By NMT12.png|By NMT - Day 12 (PG234) - 1.png|By NMT - Day 12 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 NMT - Day 12 (PG234) - 3.png|By Pinkgirl234 NMT - Day 12 (PG234) - 4.png|By Pinkgirl234 NMT - Day 12 (PG234) - 5.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 NMTDay12.png|Done by PvZ2_Stragety_NMT12.png|By Screenshot_2016-10-12-14-31-23.png|By (using Gold Bloom as the only sun-producing plant) SONMT12.PNG|By Walkthroughs Plants vs Zombies 2 - Neon Mixtape Tour Day 12 (Beta) Hair Metal Gargantuar Neon Mixtape Tour Day 12 Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Hair Metal Gargantuar - Neon Mixtape Tour Day 12 (Ep.312)|By How would you rate Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 12's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags